booksandmorefandomcom-20200214-history
An Invitation to Sin (Naked Nobility)
|(|0}}: *''Forbidden Affections'' *''The Pleasure Of A Younger Lover'' *''The Naked Prince'' *''A Summer Love Affair'' | AlternateTitle = | ForeignTitle = | Author = Jo Beverley | Author2 = Vanessa Kelly | Author4 = Kaitlin O'Riley | SeriesAuthor = Sally MacKenzie | Author3 = Sally MacKenzie | WritingAs = | Editor = | Cover = | Genre = | Genre2 = | Publisher = Zebra Books | ISBN-10 = 1420112384 | ISBN-13 = 9781420112382 | Month = 2 | Day = 1 | Year = 2011 | Reprinted = | RPrice = | CPrice = | DMonth = | DDay = | DYear = | iBooksReleaseDate = | KindleReleaseDate = | KoboReleasedDate = | NookReleaseDate = | SmashbooksReleaseDate = | DRPrice = | CDPrice = | Pages = | BannedDate = | UnbannedDate = | Previous = The Naked Viscount | Next = The Naked King | MainProtagonist = Earl of Carne (FA) | MainProtagonist2 = Anna Featherstone (FA) | MainProtagonist3 = Captain Christian Archer (PYL) | MainProtagonist4 = Clarissa Middleton (PYL) | MainProtagonist5 = Lord Damian Kenderly (NP) | MainProtagonist6 = Josephine Atworthy (NP) | MainProtagonist7 = Gavin Ellsworth (SLA) | MainProtagonist8 = Charlotte Wilson (SLA) | MainAntagonist = }} |(|0}} is an anthology containing novellas by four authors. Among those is Sally MacKenzie's The Naked Prince which is the eighth story in the Naked Nobility series. The other three are stand alone stories headlining with Jo Beverley's Forbidden Affections. The other two stories are Vanessa Kelly's The Pleasure Of A Younger Lover and Kaitlin O'Riley's A Summer Love Affair. Book Description Forbidden Affections by Jo Beverley The doors to romance can be found in the most unexpected places, especially when the notorious Earl of Carne moves into the mansion neighboring Anna Featherstone's London townhouse. Who knocks first remains the only question. . . The Pleasure Of A Younger Lover by Vanessa Kelly Clarissa Middleton cannot resist the ardent kisses of Captain Christian Archer, though they must meet in secret or risk the censure of London society. In each other's arms, desire and love melt two hearts into one. . . The Naked Prince by Sally MacKenzie Josephine Atworthy is shocked by the goings-on at her rich neighbor's house party. Quite shocked. But her demure charm beguiles a mysterious nobleman, who begs a kiss--then another. And in a twinkling they fall head over heels in love. . . A Summer Love Affair by Kaitlin O'Riley Unmarried. Unconventional. Unchaperoned. Miss Charlotte Wilson is free to do as she pleases and Gavin Ellsworth is dashing. Summer in Spain at a secluded villa is about to get a whole lot hotter. . . (Description from Amazon.com) Excerpt From The Naked Prince: Lady Noughton whispered something in Mr. Parker-Roth’s ear that caused him to smile in an exceedingly warm, terribly unsettling way. Something dark and hot and sinful pulsed between them. Something dark and hot throbbed deep in Jo. Sin. It was thick around her. And temptation in the form of the Prince of Hearts stood right at her elbow. She must resist. She must remember her virtue. She would rather die than part with it. Wouldn’t she? She glanced around the room as Lord Greyham pulled another man’s name. Yes, of course. She’d defend her honor to her last breath if any of these idiots tried to take it from her. “Lord Damian Kenderly.” Oh! Except perhaps Lord Kenderly. Her palms blossomed with dampness. What if her name wasn’t chosen? She had only a one in three chance of being paired with the earl. What was she thinking? She should be happy if one of the other ladies’ names was called. Then she wouldn’t be tempted to sin...but she’d be matched with the fat, balding man or the thin, spotted boy. Her stomach twisted. “Miss Josephine Atworthy.” She stopped breathing. The dark, throbbing, sinful feeling smoldered deep inside her. She closed her eyes. “Are you all right, Miss Atworthy?” Lord Kenderly’s voice was quiet, concerned, deep, and male. It acted like wind on coals, causing hot need to blaze and roar through her. Virtue. She must hold on to her virtue. She swallowed and cleared her throat. “Yes,” she said and looked up at him. Big, big mistake.